Dancing Through Life
by ShindyNova
Summary: Just a fluffy One-Shot between Kagome and Fluffy himself!


OH MY GOODNESS, HELLO! I've been away for a long time but I'm so excited to be back! I know I have unfinished stories! I'm sorry! I'm going to pull CBML. I'm in the process of re-writing it and wont repost it until it's at least 50 percent done. I still like the idea, but it got away from be about half-way through.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! Well, the fluffy romance was my idea, but all characters belong to you know who! (Rumiko Takahashi, for those who dont!)

This is just a fluffy One-Shot about my idea of romance. If there are any mistakes I do apologize! I'm just so excited to be finally posting it. Do be sure to let me know if you catch anything!

ENJOY!

* * *

"One-ah-and-ah-two-ah-and-ah-three-ah-and-a-FOUR!" Kagome watched in the large bay mirrors in front of her to make sure people in her tap class were following. She taught dance lessons at a local community center for students of various ages who couldn't afford the prices of the 'elite' studios. She was in her fourth year of University, majoring in dance. She and a few friends planned to open a dance studio of their own once they had more education in the background workings, such as Business and Finance. She turned to see one of the girls a few years younger than her struggling with a step. "Kayla, show me."

The girl timidly looked around, nervous of the one on one attention.

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I go, we go, you go." Kagome shifted forward with her weight and bent her knees, ready to begin. Slowly she repeated the same rhythm with her feet as earlier. "One-ah-and-ah-two-ah-and-ah-three-ah-and-ah-four." At the end of the rhythm she motioned for Kayla to join with her, keeping the same tempo as before. "Yes! Good!" At the end of the set she stopped and listened for the other girl to do it by herself. Her grin widened as she listened to the clear sounds coming from her student's feet. "Yes!" She gave the girl a congratulatory high-five. "Wicked! Awesome, you guys!" Kayla grinned with her, excited that she was catching on.

"When you are doing this kind of rhythm it needs to sound like a what?" Addressing the entire class she pounded the rhythm out with the side of her right hand into the palm of her left.

"Machine gun!"

"Yes! It's that constant ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!" She repeated the rhythm with her own feet, putting emphasis one, two, three and four, and softening on the sounds in between. "What is that?"

"Syncopation!" Kayla answered excitedly.

"Bang on." Kagome looked around the class room feeling a great sense of excitement. To her, there was no better feeling than passing on information she learned to other people, and seeing them so excited about it. In the mirror across from her she noticed someone standing in one of the windows behind her. She turned around and waved, feeling her stomach flutter with those familiar butterflies. Well maybe there was one better feeling than her students improving.

His features were soft as he nodded in response.

She looked at the clock to see it was five minutes before the class was over. "Okay guys, one more time from the top and you can go. I think someone is waiting for me anyways." Her response from the class were various jibes and whistles and drawn out 'Ooooh's. She laughed and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah..."She walked over to the corner of the room where the sound system was and flipped through her iPod to find the right song. She selected it and started walking back to the center-front of the room waiting for the music to begin.

After a few steps when it didn't start she turned back to make sure she pressed play. "Now what..." she grumbled. She turned to the girls behind her who were snickering, raising her brow in a manner that would make one person especially proud. "Yeah don't laugh too hard. No music means you go without it... one at a time." She smirked in satisfaction when they all began practicing, heads bent down in concentration. _'What the hell is wrong with this?' _She checked the connection to make sure the cord from her iPod was connected to the main system. It was. The volume was fine and the power was fine.

Just as she was about to give up on it, a head poked through the door. "Would you like some help?"

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning through the cracked open door. She shrugged as though indifferent to the whole matter, but it was obvious she was irritated. "Well, it doesn't really matter. We're almost done anyways."

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" All the girls in class greeted. Kagome kept herself from rolling her eyes. Sometimes she hated it when he came to pick her up. At first she used to find it funny how all the girls would fawn over him, saying anything to get him to talk to them. She admired his patience, but after a certain point it was just embarrassing to watch. "Let him fix it Kagome. He's a man, I'm sure he's great at fixing things." The one who made the comment, Rebecca, winked not too subtly at Sesshoumaru as he stepped through the door.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother hiding the smirk as he approached Kagome. He figured the other girl didn't know Kagome well enough to notice her irritated posture, or she just didn't care; ether way he found Kagome's reactions entertaining and, to be perfectly honest, cute.

Kagome couldn't be more thankful that he never humoured girls like Rebecca in her shameless flirting. Kagome knew full well that she overreacted when it came to Sesshoumaru, taking the bait every time. It wasn't that she was jealous of girls flirting with Sesshoumaru. She was one hundred percent confident in their relationship, but it was more of an irritation towards the other girl and her complete disregard to the fact that he was taken! The blatant disrespect was flooring.

Sesshoumaru stood beside Kagome, completely dwarfing her petite 5'4 frame. At 6'4, he more than slightly stood out amongst a general crowd. Having inherited the best of the male genes from both his parents' families he was blessed with not only his height but the broad shoulders and an easily defined physique to go with it. He asked her if she checked certain factors and when she confirmed, he took a moment to look over the system.

Tired of their ogling Kagome turned towards the girls. "I don't think it takes 17 people to fix this. Practice." She turned towards Sesshoumaru and was taken aback by his expression. A slight upward tilt to his mouth and that signature raised eyebrow told her exactly what he thought of her behaviour. She couldn't help but laugh, slightly embarrassed by her outburst. "You, of all people, have no right to condemn me for being a jerk." He didn't answer her as he leaned over the table to check the wires, but the amusement shining in his eyes said enough. Kagome scoffed and decided to just end the class now. With so little time left there wasn't much point of going through all this work for just one time through the routine.

"Thanks Kagome!" They said before they collected their things to head to the change room. Kayla lingered behind, waiting for the rest of the girls to leave before going through the rhythm again. Kagome pretended not to pay attention, giving her some time to figure things out.

Tap, like most dance disciplines, can't always be taught just by demonstrating. The dancer has to figure out what works for them.

When she noticed Kayla getting frustrated she patted Sesshoumaru on the back before going to her. "Try again?"

Kayla huffed. "I just don't understand why I can't do it."

"You can!" Kagome cut her off "I just heard you five minutes ago!"

"Yeah, but it's not all the time! Sometimes, I just can't focus properly, and I feel so stupid when I can't do it. Especially in front of you..." She trailed off at the end and scuffed her feet at the floor absently. "I just have so much going on, and just want one thing in my life that I don't have to worry about failing in."

Kagome understood where the girl was coming from. She remembered how hard it was to give everything a hundred percent; especially in grade twelve. Kayla was in her biggest year of high school and had people demanding things from her at every angle. "You don't have to feel stupid. Not ever. That's why you're here, and I'm here." She implied Kayla being the student and herself as the teacher. "I'm here to help you along the way in whatever you need from me."

Kayla nodded, feeling slightly better.

"Y'know, if you'd want to... we could always grab a coffee sometime and just talk. That is, if you feel like you can relate anything in your life with an old hag like me..." Both she and Kayla laughed.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Totally. I can grab you after school, or we can meet somewhere if you want..?" When Kayla readily agreed, Kagome told her ask Carol at the front desk for her phone number on the way out. "Keep my number in your phone and give me a call whenever you have time, okay?"

"Thanks so much, Kagome!" The girl hugged Kagome and bid a friendly farewell to Sesshoumaru before running out the studio door.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't stand seeing people unhappy. She'd never had someone take her under their wing and stand by her side through all the trials of being a teenager. Of course she had her brother and mother in her life but it was never the same. Her brother had been very sick for most of her time in high school and her mother spent much of her energy with him. She never blamed her mother for not spending as much time with her, she couldn't be that selfish. Her brother had a physical need that required attention, and she admired her mother for how close she stayed with him. Kagome was lucky to never have any serious trials in her younger years, but it still would have been nice to have that female mentor.

She felt arms encircle her from behind and she settled comfortably into the embrace. The reminder of Sesshoumaru's presence brought her out of her thoughts. "Were you able to figure it out?" She turned to look up at him.

He frowned pensively as he stared back at the machine as if waiting for it to tell him what the problem was. "Not entirely. It looks as though some wires may have been rattled loose from vibrations in the floor. I connected them back but that doesn't mean they will stay. I will put a rubber base beneath the speakers and control panel to absorb some of the vibrations."

"Thank-you." Kagome stood on the tip of her toes and brushed the tip of her nose against his chin, barely able to reach even that high. "How was your day?" She sucked in a short breath in surprise when he lifted her off the ground.

With his arms wrapped firmly around her waist he walked to the other end of the studio where her bag was sitting. "Uneventful. I was in meetings all morning, took a conference call through lunch and was in a training session for the remainder of the afternoon." He couldn't help think but think provocative thoughts when she wrapped her legs around his waist and relaxed her upper body completely, arching her back over his forearms which were wrapped around her lower back. It was obvious the act was completely innocent on her part, he observed, as she laughed and pointed out how funny they looked like that. Still, it was a position to make note of for later.

Kagome began to feel woozy from hanging upside down. Before all the blood in her body rushed to her head she reached for his biceps to pull herself upright. "Oh Sesshoumaru, you're so strong." She ran her hands up his arms and to his shoulders, massaging them firmly.

He raised a brow at her actions, feeling how she tightened her grip with her legs and shifted her pelvis. It was most uncommon for her to act this way in public. He personally didn't care, but he knew it was out of the norm for her.

She batted her eyes and gave him the most seductive look she could muster. "Why, I bet with those big, _strong_ muscles, you could fix anything... You are a… _man_ after all."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, realizing she was mocking the girl from earlier. "You do realise how petty you sound, making fun of one of your students. A high school girl at that."

Kagome shook her head. "No, she's older. I think she's only a year younger than I am. Which means she's still in your range... you know- if you ever change your mind about us." Kagome started in surprise when he put her down abruptly and turned to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" She yanked off each shoe without undoing the laces and tossed them in the bag.

Sesshoumaru turned back to face her, peering down at her as if she were an absolute simpleton. "To get her number, of course."

"Oh ho-ho! You butthead!" He chuckled when Kagome came up beside him and punched him in the back.

"Do you blame me for looking elsewhere for affection? I don't know why I put up with your abuse."He took her bag from her and slung it over his shoulder ignoring the fact that it was a pale pink color with 'Dancing Queen' embroidered on the side. He took her hand in his as they walked towards the exit. Kagome waved farewell to the lady at the front desk mentioned earlier, Carol.

They came to the exit and Kagome stopped short. Outside it was pouring rain. "Was it doing this earlier?" His question in their banter forgotten.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'll bring the truck up front."

Kagome scoffed. "Don't be a silly, I'm sweaty anyways. This'll just be the pre-shower." She laughed, the sound like a delicate bell to Sesshoumaru's ears.

By his lead they darted out the set of double doors, still hand in hand. Kagome squealed in girlish delight as the cold raindrops pelted her from above. Her legs had to move twice as fast to keep up with Sesshoumaru's much lengthier gait. As they were running she slipped on the wet stone sidewalk. Before she had a chance to fall Sesshoumaru lifted her arm higher leaving her feet scrambling to regain their traction. She only laughed harder, being reminded of when her mom and dad used to each hold on to one of her arms swing her between them when she was a small child

Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for her and closed it once she was seated. He got himself seated in the drivers side and fired up the engine and cranked the heat. He noticed Kagome, only wearing a pair of wet sweats and body suit, shiver and glanced to the back seat to see if either of them had left a jacket in the truck. "I'm sorry, I don't have a sweater or blanket for you."

"No, it's okay. I'm not too cold. Do you mind if we stop for a coffee on the way home?"

He shook his head while putting the vehicle in reverse and started in the direction to her favourite coffee shop. It never made sense to him why she loved this specific one so much. It was a privately owned business that never had many customers.

Their drive was mostly silent for the few minutes it took to arrive at the shop, aside from Kagome's humming to the music on the radio. Sesshoumaru believed she could have a career in voice if she chose to. She had the most beautiful natural soprano voice.

"Coffee!" Kagome had the door open and bounded out of the truck before he even cut the engine. She was beyond addicted. Years ago she worked in a coffee shop and drank so much while she worked that she developed a dependency on it. After 4 hours or so, if she didn't ingest caffeine, she got the most brutal headaches. Sesshoumaru suggested she try quitting, but that had been the worst week of both their lives. She'd made him just as miserable as she felt and thus a mutual decision was made that maybe their relationship would survive her addiction.

Sesshoumaru walked in after her, finding her bouncing on her toes as she looked over the menu. As if she didn't know what she wanted... She'd been drinking the same drink at least 3 times a day for the past 2 years.

Out of the back room came a girl that Sesshoumaru could barely stand. She flirted shamelessly with him when he came in by himself to pick up Kagome's drink. She wrote her own number on Kagome's cup a few days ago and when Kagome asked about it he told her it was a girl from the shop, but never said which one.

"Hi Kagome!" The barista smiled as if she weren't trying to steal her boyfriend. "Hello Sesshoumaru…" She drew out his name in a way that nearly made him sick. She really was revolting.

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she was blind and couldn't see how the girl stared down her man like she wanted to eat him alive. After seeing the phone number on her cup Kagome had figured it was Brittany, the barista working now, who had done it. On the surface Kagome almost wished she and Sesshoumaru weren't together, or at least that he would get the most atrocious beer belly; anything to make him less attractive than he was now.

Her heart fluttered as he came to stand behind her. Right behind her. She gave the cash to Brittany and nearly faulted as Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumbs in little circles at the base of her spine under her low riding sweats. Kagome noticed Brittany's jealous glare and decided to be a little evil herself.

Sesshoumaru almost started as she jerked and gripped the counter for support. He couldn't possibly have hurt her. He often massaged her lower back this way after a hard dance class or even during her monthly course when her back pain was especially severe. His concern vanished as she made a whimper that was usually relegated to the bedroom. Her hips rubbed against his front making him twitch in response and her back arched in a most seductive way.

"Careful Maru, I'm still sore from this morning."

He couldn't hide the smirk as Brittany's face burned with outrage and jealousy. He pressed his nose into Kagome's hair, keeping eye contact with the girl. "Forgive me. I should have advised you to stretch before hand." Brittany huffed and finished Kagome's drink in a hurry before she plopped it on the counter and stormed into the back room without another word.

Kagome giggled with girlish satisfaction as she held her small coffee in one hand and took Sesshoumaru's hand in the other. "Thanks... I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

Sesshoumaru held the shop door for her and allowed her to exit first while looking at her with a fondness he'd never felt for another woman. "You could never embarrass me. Though I do think you're much more conniving than you let on…"

Kagome breathed in deeply loving the scent after a fresh rainfall. "I have only 2 things I will protect with my life. Coffee. And you."

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept the fact that your priorities lie in that order." He shut the passenger door and assumed the driver's seat again before getting back on the busy road.

She just smiled and bit the rim of her drink as she took off her shoes to cross her legs on the leather seat.

Twenty minutes passed in comfortable silence as they drove back to their shared condo. The truck was pulled into the garage and Sesshoumaru gathered her things before following her into the house.

"Can we do something today?" It was only four o'clock in the afternoon and it was clearing off into a beautiful summer day. She took her bag from his hand. Her shoes had to be aired out and there were a few pairs of tights and socks that could use a wash. "Maybe we could just go for a walk or find a new little restaurant or something?

He grabbed a glass from the top shelf of their cupboard. He deliberately put them on the top shelf just to give her a hard time. It never ceased to amuse him to hear her grumble - after _he_ emptied the dishwasher - finding all the glasses on a shelf so high she needed a chair to reach them. "I won't be able to. I have another meeting this evening." He sounded genuinely remorseful.

Kagome frowned lightly. He had been scheduled three evenings straight for meetings. She realised it came with the territory of being on City Counsel. This time of year was nearing budget time. All the lower departments were submitting their budget requirements for the up and coming year and the responsibility of making cuts and allowances fell into Sesshoumaru's hands. The past three nights he had met with different managers of their respective departments and he expressed his weariness of their complaints and demands. For some reason every manager seemed to think the city had an inexhaustible resource of funds. God help him if and when one manager found out another received a pittance more than they did.

She stood behind him, her hands coming to massage his back just beneath his ribs. "I'm sorry you've had so many meetings. I imagine you just want an evening home to yourself." Kagome laid her cheek between his shoulder blades and continued strong slow circles to relieve his tension feeling him curve his back into her hands

Before she could make a move on him he pulled her around in front of him and lifted her up onto the counter before stepping between her legs and capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue massaged hers gently and his hands gripped her hips, pulling her body flush against his growing desire. When he pulled away Kagome was left gasping for air. She fisted her hands in his hair as he kissed down her jaw and to the crook of her neck. She couldn't help the giggle as the ticklish sensation overrode her desire for a moment. Her laughter died immediately as his fingers brushed her sensitive core through her clothes.

She had been a virgin when she and Sesshoumaru began dating two years ago. She respected him so much for his patience and willingness to let her come to him on her own time in regards to their physical relationship. Their first time sleeping together had only been a few months ago. They had been talking all night about their goals when Kagome had confided to him that she only ever wanted to be intimate with one man in her life. She accepted that he had had other partners in his previous years but if she was going to give what she considered to be a special gift to someone, it had to be the right someone. After some time they were of the same mind and decided they were going to be married. He hadn't officially proposed to her yet but he was going to. She couldn't wait.

She gasped when his hand slipped under the waistband of her sweats and began more deliberate attention between her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fumbled with her hands before gripping one hand on the edge of the counter and fisting the other in the sleeve of his shirt. It didn't take long before her breathing turned into short pants every muscle in her body contracted and she cried out her release. Her body trembled as she relaxed and leaned into Sesshoumaru's chest. She didn't have to look up to know he was smiling. Her face burned red.

Sesshoumaru took her hand and tugged her off the counter and headed for the bedroom with such speed she was tripping to keep up with him. He swung her into the room with such force the momentum took her backwards and she fell right back onto the bed. Laughter bubbled up inside her and she welcomed his weight as he climbed on top of her. As she looked in his eyes her heart almost melted. The absolute selfless love he had for her was flooring. She felt her eyes prickling with tears as she thought about how wonderful he was.

"What is the matter?" The sincere concern in his voice only increased her emotional state until the tears overflowed down her face and into her hair line.

"I don't deserve you." She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "Look how emotional I am? No one wants a wife who cries during sex."

"True…" He flinched as Kagome swatted his arm. He wiped her tears and kissed the tip of her nose. "There are only 2 possible solutions. One, you and I never have sex. I'm sure I can dig out Brittany's number and if that fails there is always Rebecca." Kagome snorted and tried to push him off her unable to make him move. "Two, you learn to accept that we're doing this. Not just _this_" he bounced on the bed while between her legs making her laugh "but _this_." He kissed her ring finger where her wedding band would soon be. "There is no one I would rather settle with than you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Forgive my lowly self, my Lord. I am not worthy to be in thy presence."

* * *

The cell phone in her dance bag rang just as Sesshoumaru's truck disappeared down the street and around the corner. Kagome ran to it just catching it in time for the final ring. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Where are you?" It was Sango, Kagome's closest friend since childhood. She was talking a little louder than normal, her voice muffled by the noise in the background. It sounded like she was in a large crowd.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm at home obviously, where are you?" Kagome walked into the bedroom and entered the walk-in closet, fully intending on taking a bubble bath and then lounging in sweat pants and a hoodie for the evening.

"Kagome! Don't tell me you actually forgot Kikyou's birthday dinner?" Sango's tone held a mixture of exasperation and irritation. This wasn't the first time a social engagement had slipped Kagome's mind. Ever since… well, forever, Kagome had been terrible at remembering plans she made with her friends. She received a phone call almost once a week with someone reminding her of plans she apparently made. As usual, Kagome would gape dumbfounded, having no recollection of the conversation during which these plans were made. This girl needed a day planner like no other.

"What? We _never _talked about Kikyou's birthday!" Kikyou was Kagome's cousin and good friend. She was a flight attendant and was hardly around for any length of time. Kagome remembered the conversation that her birthday was coming up and was in fact this week, but they never settled on a night or event.

"You can't be serious. We talked about this last weekend when we were out for coffee…_-She forgot!-_" Kagome heard Kikyou's comment in the background and cringed. Her mind raced over the conversations they'd had last weekend. Sango and Kagome had gone for a morning coffee after Sesshoumaru went to work in the morning. Kagome vaguely remembered Sango calling Kikyou…

"Oh…"

Sango sighed on the other end. "You know what? It doesn't even matter that you forgot because you're coming anyways. You're damn lucky we're used to you and your memory, or lack of it. You have one hour before a car comes to get you. We're at The Royal Blue. You'd better not be late." With that Sango hung up, leaving Kagome to stare blankly into her closet with one hand half reached out for a pair of sweats and the other still holding her phone to her ear.

It took a moment before it hit her. "_The Royal Blue_?" She hissed and tossed her phone to the bed behind her. She had nothing to wear to that kind of restaurant! The prices there were astronomical. Kagome heard rumours that they did a credit check on you before letting you in. _What the hell am I going to wear? Why would they choose to go there of all places?_ Sesshoumaru said he had been there once while meeting with the town Mayor and a few council members. He promised to take her one day but made a joke about selling a few vital organs to be able to afford it. Sesshoumaru made a very comfortable salary and they were by no means strapped for money, but something were just unreasonable.

She groaned as she entered their large walk in closet and glared at her side, knowing there was nothing suitable on the hangers. Her 'side' actually consisted of ninety-five percent of the entire closet. Sesshoumaru was graced with a small corner on the right side giving him enough room to hang his slacks and shirts and suits but that was about it.

As she was digging near his spot she noticed a rectangular box behind some of his sweaters. Her curiosity got the better of her and she shoved his clothing aside to pull out the medium sized blank white box. On the top was a note:

_Kagome, _

_Your snooping has undoubtedly led to the discovery of this box. Under no circumstances are you to open it until I tell you._

_Your beloved. _

Kagome's fingers twitched. He may as well have attached a sign that said OPEN ME! Kagome suddenly felt self conscious as she listened carefully to the front of the house to see if anyone was there. _Of course no one is there, idiot!_

She took it to the bed and set it down gingerly. Her fingers lingered on the open edges of the box, hesitating at the naughty act she was about to commit. She licked her dry lips and pulled the top off in a fluid motion. Her breath caught in her throat and she was left unable to take her eyes off the item in the box.

She regained control of her limbs before tossing the top half of the box on the bed before lifting the elegant sapphire blue dress out at arms length. First thing she noticed was that it was strapless. It was made of a heavy silk that shone in the light. In the center between where her breasts would be was a gathering of fabric that would wrap around her bust and tie in the back. Stays were sewn around the torso, promising to enhance her bust and define her hourglass figure. Included in the box were delicate silver heels and a small blue clutch which matched the dress perfectly.

Kagome could only stare at the items lying on the foot of her bed. She glanced at the clock seeing she only had forty-five minutes left to get ready for Kikyou's party. Another quick glance at the ensemble made her bite her lip guiltily. She could wear it this once without him ever knowing… right? This was The Royal Blue for heavens sake- she needed _something_. With her decision made she jumped into the shower, praying she would be ready on time.

* * *

Just as Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her make-up there was a honk from a car out front. She quickly fastened her single strand pearl necklace that matched her pearl earrings, grabbed her clutch from the bed and hurried to the door. She breathed an amazed sigh at the sight of the white stretch limo waiting at the end of the walk way. She assumed it was the one that had picked the girls up earlier and they had just sent it to retrieve her.

The driver who was an elder gentleman smiled and offered her a hand into the seat.

"Thank-you." She smiled and made sure she was tucked in before he shut the door. She noticed once the car was moving that there were roses scattered on the floor of the limo and champagne was sitting in a chilled bucked built into the mini bar in front of her. Built into the wall face just below the surface of the counter was a small digital screen with a DVD sticking half-way out of the port beneath the TV screen.

PLAY ME

Kagome found the whole scenario a bit strange but pushed the small disc in. In a moment a piece of classical music Kagome recognized began playing with a slideshow of pictures that changed every few seconds. She laughed out loud when the first picture was one of her at age 3 wearing a pink body suit and fluffy pink tutu. She was standing in a position that made her look more like an airplane than a dancer. She laughed again at the image before it switched to the next one, a picture of her and Kikyo when they were young teenagers, stuffing huge hot dogs into their mouths.

One of the last images was a picture Kagome had never seen before. It had been taken just after she and a group of fellow dancers had performed in a summer festival in one of the local parks when she was 18 or 19. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with wisps of hair framing her face and she was dressed in oversized sweatpants rolled down at the hips and a loose tank top that hung off one shoulder. She was standing between two of her friends, all of them with ear to ear smiles on their faces. She remembered the day clearly. The picture was taken off center and she noticed in the background was Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with an unfamiliar expression. At that time he was just one of her friends' older brother but a few months later he had asked her out on their first date.

She almost reached out to touch the screen when it changed to the next image. She smiled fondly at the picture that also sat framed on her dresser. She was teaching a class of students between the ages of 4 and 5. They were standing at the ballet barre holding a position while she crouched beside one girl and corrected the way she held her arm.

The last set of images nearly took her breath away. It was from a professional photo session to promote a dance event that had been done earlier in the year. At the end Sesshoumaru had come to the site to pick her up and the photographer had taken a few quick snaps of her and Sesshoumaru together. One was of Sesshoumaru teasing her with the coffee he held above her head out of reach the next one captured Kagome sipping her coffee contentedly while Sesshoumaru had a mock hurt look while he held his upper arm where she obviously struck him.

The last photo was the dearest of the 3. He had just draped his jacket around her shoulders and was in the midst of fastening the button at the collar but the striking visual was their intense focus on eachother's eyes. Her expression clearly conveyed the message that she trusted his strong sure hands with her life and his eyes explained that with those hands he would provide for her every comfort she ever desired. It was a photograph that captured dedication, endearment, passion and most importantly the unfailing love these soul mates had for the other person.

Kagome found herself wiping a tear from her eye. She hadn't realised she had started crying but it only made sense. If a picture was worth a thousand words this one was worth at least five thousand. God she loved that man.

She felt the car slow to a stop and felt so overwhelmed with emotion that it never occurred to her that all the pictures on the slideshow were of her from childhood to present day. The door was opened for her and she lifted the helm of her dress to step out of the car and thanked the driver sincerely before heading to the front doors. The double doors were opened for her by two men in suits who manned the entrance. They bowed as she entered and she nodded in return, not seeing their secret smile as they closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Sango hurried away from the curtain that covered the windows inside Les Bleu Royal. "The limo just pulled up! Everyone be quiet! Where is Sesshoumaru – Oh my God do you have the ring!" Sango's face was flushed with excitement and Kikyo came to her side and took her hand.

"Sango?" She pulled her friend by the hand as they stood behind Sesshoumaru to the side. "Calm down!" Sango giggled nervously as she reached out to touch Sesshoumaru's arm, but retracted her hand instead. Of course she knew he was a wonderful person and a great man, Kagome wouldn't love him so much if he wasn't; this didn't change the fact that he still had a superior air about him that didn't invite any sort of personal contact. Ever. She settled for wringing her hands and whispering a terse 'good luck' to him.

Sesshoumaru's heart was beating steady if only a bit fast as he walked through the dining area into the main entrance. He closed the double French doors behind him hiding all their closest friends and family. He wasn't nervous by any measure only excited. He had been planning his proposal since their conversation weeks ago and had used a few of Kagome's friends to help set everything up. He smirked to himself as he had a stray thought of her finding the box he had deliberately left for her to find, knowing it would be too irresistible for her to stay away from the mystery of it. Kagome was predictable in the manner that her curiosity bordered on snoopiness. He planted the bait with full knowledge she would bite. He'd been looking forward to seeing her in that dress for almost a whole month.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments until he heard the soft tap of heels against the stone walkway. His heart pounded harder and harder until the two main doors were pulled open simultaneously and then it stopped altogether.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome blinked in surprise seeing him standing only a few feet in front of her. All the grace of a dancer fled her when she stumbled over the large area rug and pitched forward. Sesshoumaru was there in an instant catching her with one arm awkwardly but securely around her waist and the other grasping one of her flailing hands. She righted herself and felt her face burn crimson. "Oops, heh heh…" She met Sesshoumaru's gaze and found him shaking his head slowly at her, a slight upward turn to his often severe mouth.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Her mind was spinning and her heart was starting to beat wildly in her chest like a butterfly in a glass jar.

Sesshoumaru took both her hands in his and kept her gaze. A violin quartet started playing through the French doors. The song, she recalled, also played during the slideshow in the car. It was her favourite piece of classical music.

"Kagome-"

"Yes." She came back so quickly almost cutting him off. He smirked and squeezed her hands reassuringly. Her face turned red and her whole body seemed to be shaking. She mumbled an apology "Sorry, continue." She had a cheek splitting grin on her face and deliberately relaxed her knees a couple times trying to ease her nerves.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started again, noticing she swayed a bit. "I love you completely." Her grin only intensified, if possible. "You are the single most incredible woman I have ever met. You're compassion warms me inside and out. You're selfless nature makes it easy for me to give you everything I have and more. Every morning when I wake I stroke your cheek and push your hair back from your face only to reassure myself that you're real and that you're mine. I don't know what I did earlier in my earlier years to deserve you now, but I give you my word that I will devote my very life to earning your love for just one more day."

He rubbed slow circles around her knuckles before he descended to one knee and pulled the small blue box from his beast pocket to reveal the platinum diamond ring. "Kagome Higurashi, will you do this lowly man the honour of becoming his wife?"

Kagome choked out a sob and sniffed before nodding once slowly then a couple times in rapid succession; her mouth saying 'yes' but no sound coming out. She picked up the ring from the box without thinking, staring at the way it shone in the lights. "Oh! Sorry! You do it!" She put in his waiting hand and snatched her own back as if burned. Her face flamed again as she laughed awkwardly at his smirk.

He took her left hand and slid the ring over her finger. A perfect fit. He stood and in one fluid motion grasped her around her waist and lifted her off the ground to kiss her. Her arms went around his shoulders and she smiled in the kiss.

They stood that way for a moment, enjoying the close presence of each other. When they parted she was still smiling as he held her. "Um… I don't mean to be a _burden, _but… I don't think I'll be able to stand if you set me down. I've sort of gone numb all over…"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he shifted her in his arms and held her around her back and under her knees. Not that he would tell anyone, but he felt the same way. They both started when there was a loud crash behind them and the startled cries from multiple people.

Sesshoumaru turned to find his brother Inuyasha and his best friend Miroku along with Sesshoumaru's friend Kouga on the bottom of a dog-pile. They must have been listening through the door when it gave in. Kikyou, Sango and Rin - who is Sesshoumaru's youngest sibling at seventeen - all scrambled off the men at the bottom of the pile, readjusting clothing and hair while awkwardly laughing and mumbling excuses about loose door hinges.

A sudden thought occurred to Kagome make her squirm for Sesshoumaru to set her down leaving the men to dust themselves off and gather for hand-shakes, hugs and claps on the back. She ran to her girlfriends who were waiting with open arms, each with lingering tears of happiness in their eyes. They were all babbling at the same time about congratulations and compliments of each others' appearance while fawning over Kagome's ring.

"Congrats Maru." Inuyasha gave his brother a firm handshake.

Sesshoumaru nodded in return.

Kouga came beside him and slung an arm over his friends' shoulder, them being equal in height. "Congratulations my friend; if there's such a thing as a perfect couple, it's you two."

"Thank-you." Sesshoumaru allowed the physical contact given the celebration. He half listened to the conversation around him yet couldn't take his eyes off his future wife. He always found himself wondering how a creature as lovely and innocent as her could exist. He was lucky enough to be the one man on earth charged with the honour of keeping that innocent life force flowing through her until the end of their days.

"Maru," Kouga was looking at the girls and winced at a particularly loud shriek from Sango. "Your sister, Rin…"

Her name got his full attention. His eyes glared coldly at the man on his side. "No."

Kouga barked a laugh. "No, I was just going to ask. She's going to be eighteen in a few months isn't-"

"No."

"Sessh, c'mon just listen for a second."

Sesshoumaru shrugged off the shoulder and turned to face him fully. "_You_ will listen. Rin is not eighteen. She is not seventeen. To you she is and will always be twelve. If you so much as _look_ at her in a way you wouldn't look upon a twelve year old child I will have you hung, quartered and feed you to the dogs. Do you understand?"

Kouga gulped while Inuyasha laughed and held his hands up. "I'm staying out of that one."

Sesshoumaru left the company of the men to join Kagome and to enter the dining hall where all their friends and family were waiting to congratulate them. The night was filled with toasts, dinner, laughter and many not-so-secret glances between the Best Man and a certain groom's younger sister.

* * *

Well? I warned you it was going to be fluffy, haha.

Please review! I'm a bit rusty after being away for so long! Thank you so much!

-ShindyNova


End file.
